laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
God the Father
Yahweh (ˈ'jɑːhweɪ', or often /ˈ'jɑːweɪ'/ in English; Hebrew: יַהְוֶה‬ [jahˈwe], ‬'��������' in Paleo-Hebrew) who is otherwise referred to by Laurencian Christians as God, Heavenly Father, or God the Father is the God worshiped in Laurencian Christianity. He is honored and venerated for His majesty and power. Yahweh created the both the psychical and spiritual realms by only speaking. In six days (and a seventh on which He ended the process) Yahweh created all things, seen and unseen. On the first day, He ordered for Light to exist and saw that the Light was "good". Then He divided the Light and Darkness and the first day ended. The second day, Yahweh made an expanse in the primordial waters (the chaotic void that Earth was before it was become formed) and divided the waters from the waters. Yahweh separated the waters into two bodies: the waters above the expanse and the waters beneath the expanse. Yahweh then called the great expanse "the heavens". Yahweh declared the heavens good and then the second day then concluded. On the third day, Yahweh ordered the waters beneath the heavens to be collected into one place, and for dry land to be. Of course, the waters obeyed and the dry land formed. Yahweh called the remaining waters on the dry shape the "seas" and called the dry land untouched by the seas "earth/ground". Yahweh declared the Earth good and then Yahweh commanded the Earth to yield tender grass, herb sowing seed, fruit-tree (whose seed is in itself) making fruit after its kind. Once the Earth obeyed, Yahweh declared all He had seen good. Then the third day concluded. On the fourth day, Yahweh fashioned the stars and the planets (other than Earth) and scattered them about the heavens so that the future inhabitants of Earth could use them for signs, seasons, and the measurements of days and years. Yahweh also made the luminaries (stars and planets) to light up and decorate the universe. Then Yahweh made the two greatest luminaries: the Earth's sun and moon. The sun was the larger luminary made for the day and the lesser luminary was the moon made for the night. More stars were made also to accompany the moon. Once Yahweh had fashioned all the luminaries of the heaven, He declared all that He had made good and the fourth day ended. On the fifth day, Yahweh ordered for the seas of the Earth to be populated with sea creatures and great monsters after their kind, and the sky with every winged beast, after its kind. Yahweh ordered the beasts He had made to be fruitful, and multiply and to populate the seas and the skies. Yahweh declared all the things He had made good and the fifth day ended. On the sixth day, Yahweh ordered for the dry earth to bring forth living creatures after their kind: cattle, monsters and beasts, and insects and other creepers after their kind. Yahweh declared all the things of the dry land good and then created His ultimate creatures. Yahweh used the dust of the Earth to form a human. Yahweh created man in His image: intelligent, free, and superior to the beasts of Earth. Yahweh declared to the human, who was called Adam, that they had domain over all the beasts of the skies, waters, and the earth; the fruits and vegetables and other resources of the Earth were for the human to enjoy and reap. Within the human was man and woman: for Yahweh had made human two but one. Then Yahweh declared all of creation good, and the sixth day ended. Finally, when Yahweh had finished the process of creation, He completely finished on the seventh day and sanctified it and declared it the holiest of days: the Shabbat. Yahweh declared the Shabbat the universal day of rest, because on that day He decided in His own omniscience to rest from creation. Nature of God God the Father is a Holy Spiritual being that is impossible to witness without being destroyed by His shear presence. God has no body, nor does He have human temptations, or any physical limitations. God is completely immortal and has existed since before the entire universe and maybe even the Primordial void (if there was one). All of existence is within Him, as opposed to Him being bound to existence. God is the only Being capable of creating souls and giving them bodies to inhabit. Despite the soul being an non-physical and unkillable entity, God has the power to destroy created souls; the only Soul that cannot be destroyed is God's divine Soul: the Holy Spirit. God is a single Being and is not triune in nature. However, within His bosom is another divine Being, the Word, otherwise called Jesus the Son. Sometime before creation, God begat the Word, an uncreated Being proceeding directly from God. Through inheritance, the Word, now Jesus, has been given authority over all creation by His Father. Jesus, though mighty and Holy, is still subject to the one and only Almighty Father. Jesus sits enthroned in Heaven and acts as the representative and fist of God so the beings in Heaven have something physical to look to and give honor to rather than be obliterated by God's sheer glory. Jesus the Son appears to mortals on God's behalf, though sometimes angels do this instead and God speaks through them. God and His Word do not actually have genders as they are beyond mortal concepts of existence. However, due to the ancient patriarchal cultures, they revealed Themselves with masculine pronouns. Category:Religion Category:Mythology